


Baby-Face

by WhatTheBodyGraspsNot



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Blowjobs, Cumshot, Daddy!Kink, M/M, Rimming, bearded!chris, college!seb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 05:27:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2720426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatTheBodyGraspsNot/pseuds/WhatTheBodyGraspsNot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris doesn’t do this. He doesn’t go out and look for people to take home and he especially doesn’t zero in on boys who look like they’re just barely legal.</p>
<p>But here he is regardless, not enough drink in him to justify the wave of heat that floods his body as his eyes fix on the boy sitting at the bar. The one with long arms and delicate wrists and a baby-face that’s sweeter than it really should be. The one who is very much aware that he’s being watched, because every once in a while he’ll reward Chris with a little smirk that turns that sweet little face into something else entirely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby-Face

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Baby-Face](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9410924) by [minty_mix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/minty_mix/pseuds/minty_mix)



> Ayoo. So this is daddy!kink in case you didn't read the tags. Just putting that out there because I know it's not everyone's cup of tea.   
> Enjoy ^_^

Chris doesn’t do this. He doesn’t go out and look for people to take home and he  _especially_  doesn’t zero in on boys who look like they’re just barely legal.

But here he is regardless, not enough drink in him to justify the wave of heat that floods his body as his eyes fix on the boy sitting at the bar. The one with long arms and delicate wrists and a baby face that’s sweeter than it really should be. The one who is very much aware that he’s being watched, because every once in a while he’ll reward Chris with a little smirk that turns that sweet little face into something else entirely. The one who dances with one of the other boys who manages to rope him in on the dance floor, eyes flicking up to meet Chris’s as he sways his hips back against the other boy’s body. 

Chris doesn’t do this. Yet here he is, walking up to him at the bar, silently amused at how those gray eyes shift over to where Chris was sitting just a moment ago, disappointment as clear as day when they land on the empty seat.

"Lookin’ for someone?" Chris muses, resting his forearm onto the wooden bar top, his posture already seeming to loom over the kid - because really that’s what he is.

He’s greeted with a look of surprise that quickly curls into one of subtle playfulness, “Not anymore…” and his voice is smooth but edgy, a certain telling fringe that shoots sparks up Chris’s spine.  

He takes it as a good sign, opting to press further. “You’re not alone, are you?”

"Why? You here to tell me to go home, Pops?"

"I’m here to tell you that everyone’s been watching you all night," Chris hums in amusement. ”Plenty of people dying to take you home themselves.”

The kid’s eyes float over him, past contemplation but still guarded. “People like you?”

Chris doesn’t answer that, just lets a fleeting grin run past his lips as he raises his eyes to scan the room above the kid’s head.

"What do I call you?"

When Chris glances back down, those gray eyes are sparkling with something. Mischief, maybe. Resolve, definitely. “Chris.”

"Seb," he answers, leaning back so he can rest his elbows on the bar-top, long legs spread open in what Chris can only register as an invitation. "And I think I need another drink, Chris."

"What’ll that make it?" he presses, passing up the urge to step between those open thighs. It’s not an invading question, Chris doesn’t think. He’d just like to know what level of sobriety he’s working with before pursuing anything further.

Seb runs his tongue along his bottom lip as he thinks, eyes never leaving Chris’s. “Only three,” he comes up with moments later, after making perfectly certain that Chris has focused in on his mouth.

Three. So he’s only had two already. And Chris doesn’t know anything about this kid, but he seems barely buzzed. So he motions for the bartender, signaling for another drink, while Seb shoots back the rest of his vodka-whatever in one gulp. Chris is pretty sure it’s a vodka-Redbull, actually. And if that doesn’t scream college, he’s not sure what does.

"NYU?" he asks, watching Seb’s throat work as he pauses with a mouthful and then swallows carefully. "Columbia?"

It takes a second, but then Seb is setting his glass down, eyes trailing after it as he speaks. “Rutgers. Off on break,” he says. “And if that’s your way of trying to figure out how old I am, I’m old enough.”

Chris hums lowly - can’t help it - the kid is definitely sharp. “How old is ‘old enough’?”

Seb bristles at the informal interrogation, his jaw going slack. “25.” It’s said with enough confidence, but all the confidence in the world can’t hide his baby-face and juvenile-delinquent front.

Chris doesn’t even have to say anything - just lets his unconvinced stare do the talking.

It says enough.

“Okay fine,” Seb huffs, eyes everywhere but on Chris. “I’m almost 22 but that doesn’t mean I don’t know what I’m doing.”

Chris’s heart sinks a little. 21. Holy shit. That’s…that’s certainly…holy shit.

He’s not even going to offer his own age at this point, even with the way Seb glances over at him, probably trying to gauge his reaction. Because suddenly 32 seems very very old.

"I know what you’re thinking."

Chris steadies himself, his initial freak-out simmering down and that dull ache of want returning as he watches Seb’s eyes narrow and tongue dart out to wet his lips again. “What am I thinking?”

Seb’s answer is quick. Sure. “You’re thinking that I’m too young to know what I want,” he says, his posture straightening and then leaning in towards Chris, so close that Chris can feel his breath ghost against his skin as he speaks. ”I know what I want.”

It sparks a tingle in Chris’s chest. A wave of heat through his body. “And what’s that?”

"I want another drink," the kid murmurs just loud enough that only they can hear, words smoothly rolling off his tongue as he glances down at Chris’s mouth and then back up to his eyes. "And I want a distraction, daddy."

Chris can pinpoint the exact moment when his flirty interest detonates into full-blown lust and it’s right there, Seb’s words going straight to his dick because oh  _fuck_.  _That’s_  new.

"I’ve got not-shitty vodka at my place," he manages to get out, like he hasn’t just popped a semi in the middle of a bar from being called daddy by a college kid.

And Seb must sense the internal struggle because he grins, playful and knowing, and then time is lost and before either of them knows it Chris is leading him through the front door of his flat.

“Damn,” he hears Seb say, apparently mystified by the layout of the place. “Definitely better than the—” then Chris is stepping forward and crowding him against the door and Seb’s words get stuck in his throat, eyes wide and innocent and nothing like they were at the bar as he looks up at Chris and quietly finishes, “…dorm…”

It’s a moment of endearing shyness that Chris doesn’t expect.

“Alright?” he asks, the sudden urge to protect winning out over the urge to plow him against the door right this second.

But Seb’s slender fingers are curling into Chris’s shirt, pulling so softly that it’s almost impossible to feel. He swallows roughly, throat working beautifully from it, and then he leans up onto his tip toes, tentatively pressing his mouth against Chris’s.

And it’s so soft and cute and maybe even a little bit timid that Chris has to sigh into it, Seb’s eyes falling shut when he tilts his head down to kiss him back.

It’s an awkward angle – Seb balancing on his toes to reach him – but neither of them really seem to care, too wrapped up in the spark between them as Seb slides his tongue against Chris’s.

“Don’t want that other drink then?” Chris assumes breathlessly when they part, Seb dropping down to normal level.

“Not yet,” he croons, and then he’s dropping down even further – on his knees now – looking up at Chris with his wicked smile as those thin, nimble fingers dip into the waistband of Chris’s pants and pop the button open. “Wanna suck your cock first, daddy.”

And oh how that incredible heat pools through Chris’s body again, almost too much to handle until his pants are being tugged down and the chilled air conditioning is hitting his skin.

Because  _Jesus_ , why is that so  _fucking hot_?

Chris doesn’t have time to question it further before smooth fingers are wrapping around him and Seb is swallowing him down with barely a sound.

“F-uck,” Chris stutters, forcing his hips not to thrust forward as Seb holds him in his mouth for a second, then bobs his head in a steady rhythm that has Chris fighting back an immediate moan.

Because Christ, he knows what the fuck he’s doing.

“Suck a lotta cock, kid?” Chris grits out, one hand coming down to thread through the soft brown hair below him as he gently rocks his hips in time with the rhythm.

Seb presses forward even more, Chris’s dick nudging at the back of his throat for a glorious moment before quickening his pace. “Mhmm,” he moans around him, the low hum enough to ignite sparks at the base of Chris’s spine.

His cheeks hollow as he sucks all the way to the tip of Chris’s cock, swirling his tongue around the head before pulling off with a frustratingly wet  _pop._ Then he glances up at Chris, eyes somehow managing to maintain their shimmering innocence as he flattens his tongue and licks a slow stripe up the underside of his dick. And Chris is thankful that he doesn’t let his eyes flutter shut like he wants to, because then he would’ve missed the endearing little smirk that curls one side of Seb’s mouth as he asks, “…m’I doing good?”

And God, Chris never expected this kind of shit back at the bar – not from the cocky little punk who spread his legs so nicely for him. “Doin’ great, baby,” Chris answers without thinking, but the way Seb seems to perk up at the praise and the name tells him not to be too concerned.

Seb hums contently, leaning forward again to wrap his lips around Chris’s dick like it’s a reward, and there’s something about it that makes Chris’s knees start to go weak.

Because Seb is so fucking pretty – ruffled hair and big gorgeous eyes and plump pink lips that look so perfect wrapped around Chris’s cock. It’s almost too much - the way Seb moans around him again – and when he glances down, Chris can see that he’s palming himself through his jeans.

Time for a change in location.

Chris pulls Seb back up, not as gently as he really wanted to, but there doesn’t seem to be any complaining when he presses him back against the door and slots their lips back together.

Seb hums into it, light and eager. And Chris can feel now just how hard he is underneath those skinny jeans.

“You ever been fucked, kid?”

His voice is deep and heavy, but when Seb doesn’t answer right away, he pulls back a little to gauge his reaction.

And Seb is looking at him with those wide glossy eyes, something like arousal and apprehension mixed all into one as he bites his bottom lip and swallows deeply.

Chris is about to start backpedaling when Seb finally nods, words seeming to be stuck in his throat as he stares back at him.

Chris’s eyes narrow, examining Seb’s face in front of him before saying, “No pressure. We don’t—”

“No I—just didn’t think we’d get this far,” Seb interrupts, a touch frantic as his voice returns to him. His fingers clutch into Chris’s shirt again. “I want to.”

“Are you sure…?” Chris is still watching him.

But Seb is running his tongue over his bottom lip again, one hand trailing down to ghost over Chris’s dick as he almost whispers: “Please? Please, daddy, I want you to fuck me.”

And that’s all Chris needs to hear - all he needs before he’s bending down and carrying Seb into the bedroom, plopping him down onto his bed and crawling over him so he can start pulling his shirt and those ridiculous skinny jeans off of him.

And Seb opens up beautifully for him, pale skin blushing as Chris kisses the crook between his neck and his shoulders, his throat, his delicate collarbones, all the way down his chest and his abs until he’s wrapping his lips around Seb’s dick and Seb’s letting out this strangled little whine that goes right to Chris’s own.

What’s even better is when Chris hooks his arms underneath Seb’s thighs, hauling him up so his knees are under Seb’s back and Seb’s ass is at eye-level. It’s perfect because he can see the look of pure frantic arousal on Seb’s face as he spreads his cheeks and dips forward, breath ghosting so lightly against Seb’s asshole that he can feel him tense from it.

“Oh—…oh God…” Seb breathes out, eyebrows furrowing together as he leans up to watch in impatience. It makes the teasing even better. “Fuck. Just—ah… Just do it. Please.”

Chris grins, the feeling of control quickly becoming addicting, “Just do what, huh? What do you want, baby?”

“Oooh…”

“Hmm?”

“Fuck,” Seb whines, eyes falling shut, “Lick me open daddy. Please, I’ve been so good.”

It’s enough to light a fire in Chris’s very soul, pushing him to give it up and lean forward, circling his tongue around Seb’s hole and groaning when his body rolls into the touch.

“Fuck,” Seb almost whimpers, “Fuck fuck fuck.”

His fingers claw into Chris’s thighs but Chris doesn’t mind – doesn’t particularly care about anything except pulling those noises from the boy beneath him as he flattens his tongue and runs it over his hole again.

He loses more time doing it, caught between the tight heat as he dips the tip of his tongue in and how pretty Seb looks with his face red and pupils blown wide like that. Then he’s leaning forward toward the drawer in his nightstand, bending Seb nearly in half as he does so but Seb’s young and flexible and even that is enough to keep Chris hard as a rock as he fishes the lube out of the drawer.

The first finger eases in slow – much slower than Chris is used to – but Sebastian’s face is still screwed tight, his eyes squeezing shut and bottom lip bitten hard. But  _holy shit_  is he tight. And now Seb’s tilting himself and grinding down and fucking himself on Chris’s finger, so he adds another one.

By the third finger, Seb is babbling – strings of curses and “ah God,” and “one more one more one more I can take it” – and Chris has to fight himself from coming on the spot.

But then Seb’s looking up at him, lips parted and eyes swimming with want, and he’s moaning out: “Wanna ride you, daddy.”

And yes. Hell fucking yes.

So he lets Seb’s lower half drop onto the bed as he rolls to the side, barely getting a chance to situate himself before Seb is crawling over him, slender body straddling his waist. And there’s a heat there that tells Chris that this might not be lasting very long.

Seb lifts himself on his knees, muscles flexing gorgeously as he leans back to watch himself line up. He settles lightly, Chris’s dick nudging gently against him, before he takes a deep breath – seems to ready himself – and then slowly slowly _slowly_  sinks down onto him.

Chris blanks, too enthralled with how Seb’s mouth drops open wider and wider as he slides down, his eyes fluttering shut and brow furrowing in what looks like aching pleasure.

“Oh fuck,” he barely whispers, eyes still shut as he sinks all the way down, adjusting to the feeling.

“Feel good, baby?”

“Mmm…” is Seb’s response, one hand coming up to run through his hair, the other flattening out on Chris’s chest and dragging down to brush his fingers across his abs.

And then he starts moving – rocking his hips forward slowly, almost like he’s testing it out – before lifting himself and then sinking back down with a moan.

Chris can’t draw his eyes away from the look of pure bliss that dances across Seb’s face as he quickens his pace, soon riding him as dirty as he possibly can – all tensing muscles and rolling hips as he fucks himself on Chris’s dick.

“Am I—…” he pants, voice cracking sweetly, “..m’I doin’ good, daddy?”

It ignites that fire in Chris’s gut even more, words rough and deep. “Oh yeah. Oh yeah baby, you’re doin’ so good for me,” he grits out, reaching up to run his hands through Seb’s messy hair. “Want daddy to help?”

Seb perks up at that, licking his lips before nodding eagerly.

Chris grabs at his hips, small and pretty beneath his hands, and holds him up just above where he was sitting. Seb swallows deeply again, chest heaving, and then Chris snaps his hips up, fucking into him with an intensity that has Seb’s mouth dropping open and head leaning forward in surprise.

“Fuck!” he nearly cries, desperate to grab onto something and finally settling on Chris’s shoulders as his body jerks upward, face blushed red as Chris fucks up into him. “Ohmygod—”

Chris smirks, way past the point of no return as he surges forward and flips them over so he can fuck him properly.

Seb is so small beneath him – all wide glossy eyes that just scream a complete trust that Chris is almost certain he hasn’t earned. But it’s there and it’s real and Seb is grabbing at his arms, high-pitched moans falling freely now.

“Oh my god,” he whimpers, “Oh my god I’m so close. I’m so close I’m so close.”

Chris snaps his hips with abandon, a growl deep in his throat as Seb digs his nails into his arms. “C’mon baby, come for me,” he says but he can barely recognize his own voice, “come for daddy.”

Seb’s back arches up off the bed, a broken sob echoing through the room as he comes against his chest, hands struggling to find purchase on something as his orgasm rocks his entire body. It’s one of the most gorgeous things Chris’s seen in his whole damn life.

He’s still going when Chris feels the heat pooling in his stomach and the telltale coil in his chest, and he’s just about to—

“Come on me,” Seb blurts out desperately, “Come on my face—please daddy I want it.”

And there’s no time to question it, Chris pulling out and jerking himself once, twice over Seb before finally tipping over the edge, his come striping across Seb’s face as he lays there, mouth dropped open in waiting, a grin tugging at the corners as his begging is answered.

And Chris doesn’t know what to do with himself, breath coming out heavy and fast as he looks down at him – at this kid who he picked up from the bar – grinning and lapping his tongue over his bottom lip to lick away the come that’s landed there.

Chris immediately climbs off of him and returns with a wet rag and a towel, somehow seamlessly launching into protection mode at the drop of a hat.

“Jesus,” he mumbles, running the warm washcloth over Seb’s face, and trying not to be  _too_ turned on by the disarming contrast of those wide eyes and baby-face that’s now covered in Chris’s come, but it’s really hard.

When his face is clean, Chris starts with the dry towel, but Seb just smiles and tugs at his arm.

“Stop,” he hums, successfully pulling Chris down on top of him. “Don’t get weird.”

Chris rolls off of him, settling instead so Seb is pressed up against him, “I just came on your face.”

“I wanted you to.”

Chris huffs, “I know but you’re just a—…”

Seb blinks slowly before turning to look up at him, voice dangerously calculated. “Just a what?”

And…well…

_A kid_ , Chris wants to say.  _More than ten years younger than me_ , he wants to say too. But he doesn’t. He doesn’t say anything. Just wraps his arm around him and buries his face in his hair and lets out an oddly satisfied sigh, hoping he didn’t just ruin anything.

When Seb speaks a few moments later, he knows he hasn’t. “That was fuckin’ awesome, by the way.”

It lights a little orb of pride in Chris’s chest, a stupid grin tugging at his lips as he hums lazily in agreement. “Compared to your vast experience that you’ve gotten in all your 21 years, right?”

It’s a joke - or it’s supposed to be, at least – but the smile that flicks across Seb’s lips is unmistakably fake.

“What?” Chris mumbles, pulling back so he can get a better look at that fleeting guilt that suddenly flashes over Seb’s baby-face. “What’s wrong?”

Seb shakes his head, but Chris knows better now.

“What is it?” he presses, propping himself up on an elbow to glance down at him. “Hey.”

“I uh…” Seb’s voice is tiny, his eyes everywhere but Chris when he finally speaks – finally realizes that Chris isn’t going to let this go. “I…lied about some things…”

Chris’s heart drops in his chest, worry and dread seeping into him and squashing that pride that was just so prominent. Because this is it. This is what he was worried about.

“You’re not actually 21, are you?”

Seb glances up at him, brow furrowing in what comes across as both insult and surprise. “No, I am.”

And wow, that’s a relief. Because Chris is really pushing the envelope here as it is. “So what is it then?”

His question lingers between them for what feels like forever, Seb’s eyes scanning the ceiling above him before he finally sighs and says, so so softly: “I haven’t actually… _done_  this before.”

Chris blinks, confused. “With a guy?”

And then Seb looks at him. “No like…at all.”

It takes a moment for Chris’s brain to catch up, dragging at a snail’s pace before the wires connect and everything is coming together and—fuck. He just fucking took this kid’s virginity.

“Please don’t be mad.” Chris must have blanked because when he snaps back, Seb is sitting up, legs crossed as he sits in front of him. “Please, Chris. I didn’t want you to know because I didn’t want you to baby me through it. I’ve been looking for someone who’d do it the right way and I chose you.”

Chris sits up, rubbing a hand down his face. Because now it’s all starting to come together: Seb’s pause when he’d asked him if he’d ever been fucked before (how fucking obvious was  _that_?), the fact that Seb wanted to top for the first few minutes so he could get adjusted without being questioned, all of it.

“Oh my God…” Chris mutters, eyes squeezing shut in guilt.

“I’ve done everything before except the actual fucking,” Seb is talking quickly now, trying to save the situation, “And the prepping…so it’s okay. Really it is.”

“It’s not though, Seb,” Chris finds himself interrupting, the guilt so heavy now that it’s making his stomach turn. “This isn’t how it’s supposed to go. This isn’t how your first time is supposed to be.”

“Listen,” Seb snaps, catching Chris off guard enough that he flinches a little. “Remember what I said at the bar? I said ‘I know what I want’. And you know what, Chris?  _This_  is what I fucking wanted. So you can be all high and mighty and  _old_  and think that my first time should’ve been all cuddly and flowery and shit, but this is what I wanted. You gave it to me. And if you can’t be fucking proud of that them I’m just gonna leave.”

He makes to get up, but Chris is reaching out and grabbing his arm, “Wait. I get it.” The gentle tug guides Seb back down onto the bed. “Sorry. I was just blind-sided by the whole taking-your-virginity thing.” He supposes it’s fucking ignorant to assume that one person’s desired ‘first time scenario’ is the same for everyone.

Seb stares at him, aggravation slowly dying down until he’s rolling his eyes. “See? If I told you, you woulda babied the shit outta me.” But he’s smiling. First just barely, then all the way.

“You’re right,” Chris has to chuckle, pulling him back down so they’re lying next to each other. “And I don’t know too many people who call me what you call me.”

Seb’s smile turns into a playful smirk as he tugs Chris’s arm over his waist. “Gotta say that’s a bonus. You’re the first who’s let me do that without getting weird.”

“It’s hot,” Chris explains, too drained to care about getting embarrassed anymore. “I don’t know why, but it is.”

And Seb just looks so pleased with himself, “Better rest up then, old man. Your baby gets horny as hell in the morning.”

Chris huffs a laugh, “I take it you’re staying the night, then?”

“If you want morning sex, then yeah.”

Seb’s already got his eyes closed, grin curled playfully across his mouth. And Chris supposes that yes, he  _does_  want morning sex, so he settles in and gets nice and comfortable and falls asleep with his arm still slung around Seb’s waist.

His dreams are interesting that night. Very interesting. But not as interesting as waking up to the sweet, delicious friction of Seb grinding his ass back against his already half-hard dick, thin fingers reaching back to brush against the back of Chris’s neck as he rolls his body against him and hums a sultry: “Morning, daddy.”

**Author's Note:**

> come chat with me on [tumblr](http://whatthebodygraspsnot.tumblr.com/) ^_^ it'll be tight yo


End file.
